Happy Birthday Draco
by slychick25877
Summary: The war has pasted. The light is returning the wizarding world. Everything is getting better, but Harrys love is still in hiding. How will he react once he sees him after three months without him near? Oneshot.


This just something I just sat down and wrote I really don't know why. It was for a friend on AFF then I guess I wanted to post it here. Hope you like…………………..smiles

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark and gloomy has Harry walked down Diagon Alley. Voldemort was defeated earlier in Harry's seventh year and now Harry was honestly to sad to live anymore.

In the fight he had lost people very close to him like Minerva, Arthur, Charlie, Kingsley, Ginny, and Colin. No one could honestly be happy without crying about the fallen heroes.

He slowly walked into the bookstore, when he was pulled behind a shelve just out of view. Wondering what….or who had pulled him he looked around and saw no one.

All of a sudden he felt a hand cup against his groin. Smirking, Harry pulled at the air hoping to get an invisibility cloak, when his hand came against the cloak he pulled at it hard. Revealing a very amused Malfoy.

"Hello love…miss me?" Draco asked simply.

Harry stunned that Draco was here, for one, and that he was safe. After the war Lucius had followed Draco, knowing about him being a spy, he had tired to kill him. After hearing this Harry was truly upset that he would lose Draco so he told the Order that Draco had to be hidden.

Agreeing fully with Harry, because of Draco place in the war, the Order placed Draco in a place no one would go looking for him.

It had been altogether three months since Harry had not seen Draco. He had missed him dearly, crying himself to sleep every night wishing his love was by his side.

Wishing he had given his love something important, but when he tried to his love told only when he was really ready not when he thought it was ok and they wouldn't get caught. He said to Harry it had to be the right moment for both of them, no matter what.

As Harry glazed into Draco's beautiful silver eyes he noticed something he had never really seen, if he had it had been once or twice, he saw true happiness. Harry slowly cupped Draco's face and smiled at him.

"Do you think I wouldn't miss you?" Harry said softly caressing Draco's cheek.

Smiling, Draco closed his eyes and let Harry continue to caress his cheek.

"I've missed you so Harry. I miss our walks by the lake, our times sitting in front of the fire in the Head Dorms, your soft kisses, and sweet caresses." Draco said slowly opening his eyes.

"I missed everything about you Draco. I cried myself to sleep at night thinking I would never see you again." Harry slowly moved his hand from Draco's face and sadly smiled.

"I'm here now the Order said that I could come back. I was stunned at first then Remus said if I didn't come and see you, to keep you from moping. He would kick my ass or have me be in the room when he changes. " Draco shuddered lightly and Harry smirked.

"Its not such a bad sight you know…."

"Not when he changes his clothes Harry, its not funny. When he has 'his time of the month".

Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing, leaning on the table to keep from falling, Draco glared at him softly. When Harry had quiet laughing he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No one….I mean NO ONE has ever said that….like that."

"Well, about damn time did!" Draco said like a tad bit of bitchyness.

It was quiet after that Harry was just looking Draco over. Not much had changed about him he looked the same as always, expect for a small scar on the side of his neck.

Harry realized that was from when he had pushed Draco, Draco in turn scratched his neck. Without regard, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled his lips to Draco's giving him the only thing he had wanted, truly, since Draco had left.

Breaking from the soft kiss, Harry looked into to Draco's eyes getting lost he their wonderful color. Smiling he pulled Draco in for another kiss this time it was passionate, demanding, and hungry.

Harry gently slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, moaning as he felt Draco's hand stroke his half-hard cock. Breaking the kiss quickly, Harry looked at Draco.

"Draco…..somewhere……now…….I…..need you" Harry said in between gasps.

"I know a place." 

Pulling Harry, Draco walked down out into the alley and apparated to a small flat. Again pulling Harry, he pulled him into a lightly lit room.

Harry looked around at this room. In the shortest words it was beautiful. As Harry continued to look around the room he didn't see that Draco was looking him over like he was a piece of fresh meat or something Draco wanted badly.

Harry turned to Draco and softly smiled, glazing into the once cold, now hungry, eyes of his love. Walking over, Draco caressed Harry's lip with his thumb.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked softly.

"More then anything."

"Good." Draco removed his finger and kissed Harry hungrily. Immediately, Harry responded by starting to undo Draco's buttons on his shirt.

Getting a tad upset with the button because of the pleasure running through his veins, thanks to Draco's mouth on his neck, Harry ripped the shirt opens and buttons flew everything.

Draco glared. "I like this shirt."

"Shut up and fuck me damnit!" Harry said his voice dipping with lust and longing.

Draco's eyes got big for a moment before, without hesitation, ripping Harry's clothes from his body. Running his eyes over Harry naked body he noticed Lil' Harry fully hard and dipping precum. Draco liked to have drooled at that point.

He had seen Harry's cock, he'd even sucked on it, but to see Harry naked he was fully speechless. Thinking of only one thing he knew he could, he pulled Harry into a breathtaking, demanding, and loving kiss.

They walked, still kissing, backwards to the bed. Harry hit the edge of the bed and feel back. Draco pulled at his belt and stepping out of his pants, no boxers, he climbed up the bed to the awaiting Harry.

He stopped at the edge of Harry's feet and waited for Harry's ok. Harry slowly opened his legs and looked at Draco with that 'come-here-and-fuck-me' look. Smirking, Draco crawled between Harry's legs positioning himself. As he was ready to prepare Harry, some words stunned him for a minute….or two.

"Draco please……take me like this…..please." Harry asked softly even if you could hear the lust still incased in his voice.

"Harry you sure?" Draco asked when he had found his voice again.

Harry nodded. Draco, obeying to Harry's request, positioned himself and slowly entered Harry's tight ass. Stopping only so Harry could adjust to his size and this very odd intrusion. Watching Harry carefully, Draco kissed him lightly.

"You ok love?" he asked softly.

"Yeah….please keep going." Harry honestly felt as if he could cry.

Then Draco pushed deeper inside of him, when Draco was fully inside he stopped again. Harry could feel the pain subside and an intoxicating pleasure come over him. Pushing his hips up to Dracos', he smirked widely. Draco then began to thrust in and out slowly, hoping for one he didn't hurt Harry. As Harry started to meet his hips each time, he started thrusting faster.

Draco kissed him lightly knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. It felt so good to finally be inside Harry and to share this wonderful feeling with him. As he basically pounded Harry into the mattress, he stroked Harry cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Draco……I don't know……OH MERLIN!" Harry came with an unmatchable force. Cum was covering his toned abs, his lower part of his face, along with Draco's hand, and some of Draco's abs.

That was Draco needed to send him over the edge. With a few more thrusts, removing his hand from softly stroking Harry's cock, he came deep inside his love. Draco slowly his pace slowly and then finally stopped.

Pulling out of Harry, he muttered a cleaning spell then curled up against Harry.

As Harry still was trying to get his breath fully back, he stroked Draco's hair. After about five minutes of stroking he finally found words.

"Wow…." Harry said softly.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too and Happy birthday." Covering them up, Harry kissed Draco lightly and they both drifted off to a wonderful sleep.

-Fin-


End file.
